violas_big_brother_simulatorsfandomcom-20200214-history
JennsUniverse
JennsUniverse was a houseguest on biig brother canada 6. In bbcan6, Jenn entered the house as a social star. After passing some words with Zeph week 2, she found her self nominated but later saved with pov. Jenn tried to maintain a great social game while also balancing out the alliances she played a part in. After being nominated on week 6. Jenn knew she had to step her game up. She won HOH on week 12 and evicted Butters making the house happy. On week 13 Jenn went on to win POV and saved herself from eviction causing Morgan's eviction angering the house. She was then nominated on the instant triple eviction and was evicted with only 1 vote to save. Jenn later returned for Big Brother 9. She entered the soulmates house with Zeph and planned to cause havoc. After scoring the power couples power twist on week 1. She and Zeph evicted Morgan and Hizoku heartlessly. They later formed the majority alliance with Axel, Sea, Mda, and Fine and planned on dominating. However like most alliances they defected. On week 3 Axel won MVP and secretly nominated Jenn and Zeph for eviction. After they survived however, the alliance officially began their domination. After Fine rebelled against the alliance on week 4, by nominating Jenn, Jenn convinced them to kick Fine out and have her on their sites and they did so as Fine walked on thin ice every moment in the house. Jenn later took hand in sending Mda out of the house and later Sea due to her turning him and Axel against each other for being too close. Jenn later on went to win HOH on week 8 of the double eviction and took Lily out of the game due to her slowly becoming a competition threat. On week 9 Jenn convinced the majority alliance it was time for Zeph to go and sent him out in 6th place again and the following week dealt with Fine sending her out with POV and saved Axel as the two planned to go all the way to the end. However, this was short lived as Morgan won HOH the following week and Jenn was nominated and betrayed by Axel who sent her home in 4th place. Jenn later returned for Big Brother BlackOut. Jenn entered the Blackout house as a comp beast and utilized this strategy to the fullest. Jenn won HOH weeks 1 & 2 however was dethroned both times. Jenn found herself nominated week 3 however won BOB and gained 3 competition wins in 3 weeks nearly effortlessly. Jenn won HOH again on week 5 and survived BOB and targeted Zeph for eviction however ultimately decided to send out Dasy due to her winning more comps. Jenn found herself nominated the following 2 weeks after losing both BOB and POV's and survived with few votes against her. Jenn hadn't caught a break from her 3 week back to back nomination however stood up for herself and won BOB week 8 and secured her safety. Jenn was nominated again on the triple eviction having 4 consecutive nominations and after having only 2 votes for her to save was evicted from the Big Brother house i 10th place, her lowest placement yet. Jenn later returned for Big Brother Legends, Jenn entered the legends house prepared to play, coming close in every competition she competed in, she found herself nominated week 4 by Viola due to being a huge threat in her eyes however survived after convincing Libby to save her with veto. Jenn again found herself nominated on the second half of the double eviction and later evicted in a 6-5 vote over Horror ending her game very early this time in 14th place. Player History - Big Brother BlackOut Competition History Voting History Category:Houseguests Canada 6 Category:9th place Category:4th place Category:Houseguests SoulMates